Nephel
by BadgerisBadger
Summary: Le Nephel. La source d'énergie indispensable du monde moderne dons seule un pays en a le monopole de la production: Saup, l'île des montagnes. Afin de s'en assurer l'accès, le nouveau conseil fit le choix d'assassiner la reine mère et d'envahir le pays. Dix ans plus tard, les répercutions de ce régicides sont encore présentes.


1

Le bruit des pas réguliers résonnait contre les murs en marbre du couloir. En l'entendant, les gardes se redressèrent, rajustant leur yeux fixés dans le vide, ils évitèrent de croiser le regard du jeune lord qui marchait avec nonchalence.

Ce dernier ne leur porta pas plus d'attention que s'ils avaient étaient des éléments du décor et continua d'avancer vers les portes en bois sculptées tout au bout de l'allée. Arrivé face à elles, il ordonna qu'on les lui ouvre.

Deux gardes sortirent de leur réserve pour se pencher vers les poignées en or et pousser les deux battants vers une salle qui, de prime abord, semblait vide. Les yeux gris du jeune lord se fixèrent alors sur le seul meuble présent dans la pièce.

Une chaise.

Un homme était ligoté dessus.

Ses cheveux noirs, bouclés, cachaient son visage et à la manière dont il était avachi, il semblait avoir cédé au sommeil.

Un rictus passa sur le visage du lord qui fit un signe de main à ses gardes, et ceux ci s'approchèrent du prisonnier.

 **-C'est bon John… Je suis réveillé…**

Le prisonnier releva la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

 **-C'était donc toi…** _ **Bellamy Blake..**_ **.** Répondit John Murphy, le jeune lord, d'une voix traînante. **Qui l'eût cru ?**

 **-Tu te sens trahis, mon ami ?**

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau dans la pièce. Ils étaient face à face, Bellamy en coupable, John en juge. Les gardes étaient redevenus de simples éléments décoratifs et aucun des deux hommes ne leur accordaient la moindre importance.

 **-Oui** , se contenta de répondre le lord.

Les yeux noirs du prisonniers se durcirent. Il sembla se concentrer, pour ne laisser passer aucune émotion. John le remarqua. Il eut un sursaut d'agacement, il serra les poings et reprit.

 **-Je ne pensais pas que cela viendrait de toi,** _ **Bellamy...**_

 **-Tu détestes ce nom pas vrai ?**

 **-Et tout ce qu'il représente.**

 **-Tu aurais préféré que je reste** _ **Sterling Kane**_ **?** Le prisonnier insista sur ce dernier nom.

 **-J'étais ami avec Sterling, je ne le serai jamais avec** _ **Bellamy**_ **.**

 **-J'en suis navré John, tu étais important pour moi.**

Le lord le fusilla du regard. Un geste de sa part, et les gardes le rueraient de coups. Le prisonnier le savait, c'était déjà arrivé… Cela se voyait à son oeil au beurre noir, ses bleus sur ses bras, sa lèvre enflée.

 _Bellamy Blake_ hein ?

Il n'était que l'ombre de ce qu'avait été Sterling Kane, le meilleurs ami de John Murphy. Ses cheveux étaient longs, bouclés, sales, noirs, quand ceux de Sterling étaient toujours propres, lisses et clairs… Mais le Lord ne devait pas se laisser amadouer, Sterling n'avait été qu'un mirage.

Un simple mirage.

Un mirage _mort_.

Bellamy Blake lâcha un soupire, et John Murphy croisa à nouveau son regard. Ces yeux noirs. Eux. Ils n'avaient pas changés.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire John ? Tu vas me tuer ?**

 **-Je suis venu te poser des questions sur Octavia Blake. Où est-elle Bellamy ?**

Le prisonnier se mit à rire. La situation n'avait pourtant rien de comique et John sentit son dos se crisper. La situation était déjà assez agaçante comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter.

 **-John John John… Je ne te le dirais pas. Tu le sais pourtant ?**

John s'était attendu à cette réponse. Mais il avait prit ses précautions. Le lord était malin et se laissait rarement devancé.

 **-Tu fais donc passer sa vie avant celle de Marcus ?**

Bellamy s'arrêta de rire et son visage se figea dans une expression tendue. Il ne quitta pas le Lord du regard. Que c'était jouissif. Il n'avait pas pensé aussi loin pas vrai ? C'était pourtant évident. John se retint de rire. Il avait bêtement du penser que son statut de conseiller avait sauverait Marcus… Quel idiot idéaliste.

 **-Vous l'avez arrêté…** lâcha le prisonnier dans un souffle.

- **Evidemment. Dès qu'il est apparu que tu étais Bellamy Blake et non pas** _ **Sterling Kane**_ **, nous avons supposé qu'il était ton complice. Il croupit dans une prison de Valan. Si tu ne dis rien, on n'hésitera pas à le tuer.**

Le prisonnier le fusilla du regard mais se retint de dire quoique ce soit. Il avait choisit le silence. Très bien... Avec une pointe d'agacement frôlant l'exaspération, John lui lança un regard noir.

 **-Tu sacrifie ton "** _ **père**_ **" alors ? Pour une gamine que tu n'as pas vu depuis dix ans ?**

Bellamy ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder le lord sans sentir le besoin de rajouter quoique ce soit. John sentit l'énervement montrer d'un cran, à nouveau, et ne pu s'empêcher de crier.

 **-Tu es totalement dévoué à ta soeur ! Mais… C'est inutile Blake ! tu ferais mieux d'avouer, tu sauverais ta vraie famille au lieu de tout sacrifier pour une sale morveuse qui n'en a strictement rien à faire de toi !**

\- **Elle n'en a pas rien à faire !**

 **-Rends toi à l'évidence ! Elle aurait déjà fait signe si elle s'en souciait autant que toi tu t'en soucis ! Ton arrestation n'a pas vraiment été discrète !**

 **-TAIS TOI JOHN !**

Cette fois, c'est Bellamy qui s'énerva, fusillant le jeune lord du regard.

Touché.

 **-Tais toi… Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Et ça t'énerve parce que tu n'arriveras jamais à l'arrêter ! Octavia va renverser ce petit empire que le conseil essaye temps bien que mal de former. Elle va récupérer ce qui lui est dûe, et tu le sais. Vous avez tous peur d'elle !**

John Murphy éclata de rire. Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ?

 **-Non… Tu te trompes Bellamy. Nous** _ **avions**_ **peur d'elle. Mais.. C'était avant qu'on t'arrête. Elle était menaçante quand tu étais encore de son côté… Mais maintenant, c'est juste une gamine qui crie un peu fort… Et c'est facile de faire taire un enfant isolé...**

Un rictus moqueur traversa le visage de John et il lança un regard dédaigneux à Bellamy. Puis, il fit un geste nonchalant de la main et s'éloigna, laissant les gardes à leur besogne.


End file.
